mighty_glory_war_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Hannibal
Roy Hannibal Williams '''is an assassin, main character of the Prison Riot series and one of the most criminals in this game. Appearance A 49 years old african-american beared man, wears a assassin armor, a black-colored and wears the both wrist guns with also wears a red model scouter on his right eye, he wears a orange prison pants, red-colored kneepads and black boots. He wielding a sniper rifle. Bios Prison Riot Hannibal is an assassin for hire, and has worked for his contractor, Sal Cangialosi, since age 26, with his first contract being the tyrannical supreme North Korean dictator, Rhee Byung-hee. He is now incarcerated at Crimson Hell Penitentiary after serving a 40-year sentence for his countless assassinations throughout his career and fights in Warden Jackson's tournament, hoping for an even greater paycheck for all the opponents he kills. Combat Chararistics As the assassin, for hired by Sal Cangialosi. Roy Hannibal is very impress fighter and is best current criminal in the history. He also have the combine sniper and the rifle to make real firearms. Movelists Special Moves * '''Wrist Shots: Hannibal shoots his right wrist gun first, then his left wrist gun, at his opponent for two hits total. On Meter Burn, he fires both wrist guns simultaneously at the opponent, dealing extra damage and knocking them down to the ground. * Upward Wrist Shots: Hannibal puts both his wrist guns together and directs them upwards, then shoots upwards. Recommended to be used as an anti-air move. Meter Burn changes the shots to a blast for extra damage. * Downward Wrist Shots: Hannibal puts both his wrist guns together and directs them downwards, then shoots downwards. Can only be performed in midair. Meter Burn changes the shots to a blast for extra damage. * Precise Shot: Hannibal activates the precision laser on his sniper rifle and points the gun at his opponent, directs the laser to go straight if the opponent is on the ground, downwards if they are crouching, or upwards if they are jumping, and fires a sniper round at them. Meter Burn replaces the round with an explosive one, dealing more damage and causing a hard knockdown. Prison Break * Ultimate Assassin: Hannibal starts by smashing his opponent's face in with the butt of his sniper rifle, fracturing the skull, then locking and loading, holding the gun to their left or right arm, and shooting them there, dislocating the elbow, shattering the bottom of the humerus, and causing the foe to hold their now-severely-damaged arm in pain. Next, he punches them in the face, fracturing the left or right side of their jaw and turning them around, then holds his wrist guns to their back and shoots them there, fracturing the spine and knocking them to the ground. Death Sentence * Boom Headshot: Hannibal crouches down, takes out a small crate full of sniper ammunition, opens it, and searches through the ammunition, saying, "Let's see what we got here, shall we?", until he takes an explosive round, with which to load his sniper rifle, continuing, "Yup... This one'll do," out of the crate. He then proceeds to focus the crosshair on the losing character's head and fire the round, which embeds in their brain in an X-ray cut, there. Next, Hannibal's opponent panics for three seconds as the explosive round inside their brain beeps rapidly until the upper half of their head blows up into gory pieces, leaving the lower jaw and tongue exposed, and they fall to their knees first for two seconds, then to the ground dead in a pool of their own blood. Must be performed at full-screen distance. Self-Murder Pre-Self-Murder pose: Hannibal prepares to shoot his opponent with his wrist guns, but decides against it, saying, "I ain't got time for this shit," and walks off. * Final Assassination: A defeated Hannibal sighs, "Well... Guess this is the end of my assassination career," before digging the barrels of his wrist guns into both his own ears, keeping them there for two seconds, heavily breathing as he does so, then fires said guns, blowing the upper half of his head into gory pieces and leaving his lower jaw and tongue exposed. Afterwards, the now-dead Hannibal falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Storyline Prison Riot Prologue Roy Hannibal Williams, who is the one will never lose shot. Way back in July 1994, he was hired by Sal Cabgialosi, who want to assist to kill north korea dictator, Rhee Byung-hee. After that, he kill him with his sniper, Sal send to money for graduration. Hannibal haves been 40-year sentence and he's now into the Warden Jackson's tournament. Ending Despite being upset over not only never getting to earn his paycheck for killing the inmates he fought and won against, but also the news that Bradley Cooper had been chosen to play him over Will Smith, whom he had personally picked for the role, in an upcoming movie about his tenure in prison... Hannibal was enlisted by Colonel Ricki Miller into the newly-formed Argus Chi and subsequently given a new assassination mission: to reenter Crimson Hell and take out its corrupt warden... Which could be suicide, considering the tighter prison security, one of the changes having been made, and the recent formation of another, rivalling faction, the Crimson Devils, spearheaded by Jackson. Sequences Prison Riot * Intro Sequence: Hannibal throws a bullet in the air twice, catching it each time, then loads it into his left or right wrist gun, saying, "You prefer one gun, or two?" then goes into his fighting stance, continuing, "Make your choice." * Round Win Sequence: Hannibal loads a new magazine into his sniper rifle, saying, "You better not run the fuck away from my bullets," before goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Several shooting targets pop out in different directions in front of Hannibal, who shoots at all of them first with his right wrist gun, then his left, then both of them apart, and finally, both of them together. Afterwards, he declares, "See? I ain't gon' miss no shots," and blows the smoke off his wrist guns. Did You Know? * Hannibal was born the same year as his assigned voice actor, Phil LaMarr. You'll find out who else has the same birth year as their voice actor in future entries. * Rhee Yeong-gi, the son of Hannibal's first assassination victim, the North Korean dictator Rhee Byong-hee, will likely be an adult when he makes a playable appearance in the sequel, Prison Survivors, as a new character. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Prison-Riot-Roy-Hannibal-718711185 Category:Characters Category:Prison Riot characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Americans Category:Africans Category:Male characters Category:Poster childs Category:Playables